


Sun, Sea and Shyness

by roosje95



Category: Bleach
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Language, M/M, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosje95/pseuds/roosje95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimmjow decided it would be a good idea to build a castle. Ichigo was sitting on his towel watching how his not so bright boyfriend decided to build his castle next to the water side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun, Sea and Shyness

Hot. It’s too hot to do anything but it’s too boring too do nothing. Those are the thoughts inside Ichigo Kurosaki right now. Outside in was like 40º and inside in was 39º. His boyfriend was coming over and it was his turn to come up with a plan for the day.

“God it’s too hot for shopping. It’s too hot here, inside. What in god’s name can we do today”

Thinking really hard about it Ichigo didn’t even noticed that the door opened and that someone entered the living room. 

“Iichiii?”

No response…

“Ne Ichi!”

again no response

“Are you ignoring me? You’re gonna pay for that”

Grimmjow was out to do some grocery shopping and because it’s hot outside he thought some ice cream would be nice. But now he had other plans for the ice cream. He picked one up and pulled it out of its packing. Tip toeing towards the still very deep in thought red-head he pressed the popsicle on Ichigo’s neck and opened his shirt to let it slide inside. The orangentte jumped from the sudden cooling touch and danced like mad to get it out.

“What in fucks name are you doing you ass?!” 

“You were ignoring me so I thought with this I would get his attention”

“Well it fucking worked”

“Good so what’s the plan?”

Grimmjow walked toward the bags with food and started to place them in the kitchen. Ichigo walked towards him and started to help.

“Well I was thinking bout it when you did that just now”

“Really now”

“Yes but I’ve got no ideas” 

“Mhmmmm. Ah! What about the beach?”

“What about it?”

“Let’s go to beach”

“Mhm. That’s a good idea” 

“That’s settles it. We’re going to beach”

Xxx

It was rather early. The usual noisy kids and lazy teens were still at school and most of the adults were still working.

“Looks like we have a private beach day today” Grimmjow said gleefully 

“Look around again”

Looking around again Grimmjow spotted a woman. looking more closely he saw that it was an older woman who was sun bathing topless.

“Oh my god she could be my grandma. Oh my god on I’m imagine it. Shit Ichi why?!”

Chuckling Ichigo found them a spot where the old woman couldn’t see them. 

“Ne Grimm I found a good spot!”

“Where? Wait where are you anyway?” 

“Here!”

“Where the fuck is HERE?”

“God, walk a little bit to the right and you will see me stupid”

“Don’t call me stupid, ah there you are!”

“Could you boys keep it down a little bit?!”

Both of them looked up and saw the old woman was standing and looking at them. 

“Fuck shit noo Ichi my eyes…!”

“I heard that boy!”

“Grimm quick, please come here”

Grimmjow quickly turned toward Ichigo.

“That was creepy”

“Ya, I hope she won’t come this way”

“Not funny Ichi. For a second I saw my grandma standing there”

Grimmjow shivered at the thought.

“Come and help me set things up”

“Coming coming”

When everything was ready Grimmjow was itching to jump into the water but Ichigo stopped him. 

“First the sun cream. Come here and I will help you then you can jump into the water”

“Tsk, oke”

Sitting down in-between Ichigo’s legs he moved impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to just get it over with. He wanted to swim right now! 

“God sit still for one minute you man-child”

“Hurry up”

Slapping Grimmjow on his back as a sigh that he was done Grimmjow sprinted to the water.

“God, he is such a boy. Why in god’s name am I in love with him”

“Ichiii come here it’s really nice in the water”

Grimmjow was having so much fun. He was acting like a child trapped in a man’s body but seeing him having so much fun and smiling Ichigo remembered why he loved him so much. Sighing Ichigo got up and walked toward the water. He sneak pecked toward the old women but she moved her stuff and herself away from the noisy boy and was now laying down on her stomach not facing the boys. Looking back towards the place where Grimmjow was afoul. Grimmjow was no ware to be seen. Walking toward the water and getting into it he was looking for a blue head. But he didn’t see it. No he was getting worried. Where was he.

“Grimm? Grimm where are you? Grimmjow please don’t toy with me”

Ichigo was panicking now. What if the current took him and he was drowning now. Ichigo was to stressed to noticed that the bluenette was sneaking up behind him from under the water. He grabbed Ichigo’s legs and pulled. Ichigo lost his balance and kissed the serves of the water.

“Hahaha”

Coming up again Ichigo was pissed

“Goddammit Grimmjow I thought you were drowning!”

“Why would I?”

“Because you wouldn’t reply toward my callings”

“I wanted to scare you a little. Sorry”

“well you did a really good job. It worked”

“Ahw Ichi come on I said I’m sorry. Please forgive me?”

Ichigo wasn’t facing him so Grimmjow couldn’t see what kind of face he was making . wrapping his arms around Ichigo’s hips. Planting butterfly kisses in his neck up to cheek.

“Ichi I’m sorry I will never do it again”

Whispering in his ears he could see them getting redder and redder.

“You’re blushing why’s that?”

“I-im not bl-blushing you idiot”

“Hahaha of course you aren’t babe. Come let’s play”

“Ya”

The both of them were now swimming and playing in the water like 5 year olds. When getting out of the water Grimmjow decided it would be a good idea to build a castle. Ichigo was sitting on his towel watching how his not so bright boyfriend decided to build his castle next to the water side. So with every wave his sand castle was nothing more than a wet bump of sand. Chuckling Ichigo watched as jet again Grimmjow cursed and again began to build it. It took some time for him to realise that his spot was no good so he stopped and looked up towards Ichigo and pouted . 

“It’s no good”

“Awh babe come here”

Grimmjow got up from his spot and walked towards Ichigo. Ichigo chucked his boyfriend was just too cute right now. Wrapping his arms around Grimmjow’s neck he kissed his cheek. 

“You tried really hard”

Really he tried 15 times

“Stupid waves”

“Why not build it a little more off shore?”

“Mhm, good idea. Ne Ichi can I burry you in the sand?”

“What no!”

“Why not?”

“Because I will get sand everywhere”

“True…”

“Now go and make a castle”

Before Grimmjow could run off again he kissed Ichigo.

“Watch me I am going to build a big one”

“Man-child!”

Grimmjow grinned and a few minutes later Grimmjow was done building and shouted for Ichigo. Ichigo looked up and then looked towards the place where the old woman was but she was gone now. 

\- Aha that’s why Grimmjow could shout. She’s gone so she won’t nag - those were the thoughts of Ichigo as he made his way towards Grimmjow. Grimmjow’s ‘castle’ was latterly just four tower like things and four walls.

“This is your castle. Really?”

“Ya what’s wrong with it?”

“Nothing”  
“Mhm, hey where’s the old lady?”

“Gone”

“Really now”

“Yes, why?”

“Ichi come with me”

“To do what?”

“Swim”

“I just dried up”

“Your point?”

“Dammit”

Grimmjow pulled Ichigo towards the water but stopped just before the shore. Grimmjow turned around so he was now facing Ichigo.

“Ne Ichi put your arms around my neck”

“Like this?”

Ichigo put his arms around Grimmjow’s neck like he instructed while Grimmjow’s arms where wandering down to just under need Ichigo’s bottom and pulled him up.

“Grimm what the fuck?!”

“I always wanted to try this”

“We’re not going to fuck. Not here and not like this”

“Hush that was not my plan but now that you-”

“NO!”

“Kidding just kidding. No I wanted to try this”

Grimmjow walked the last few steps towards the water all the while carrying Ichigo until the water reached his hips.

“Oke what now?”

“Well my idea was like kissing fucking romantic like this”

Ichigo looked into Grimmjow’s eyes and blushed.

“W-well why not. We’re alone anyway but when people come just drop me oke? That way it looked like we were just playing in the water”

“Hai hai. God you and you shyness”

Like that they kissed. No rush just loving kisses that is until Ichigo heard the noisy voices of a couple of teens. Ichigo opened his eyes to see if Grimmjow noticed. No of course not the idiot was in his own world.

“bwimmjow sop”

“Mhm?”

“Sop!”

Grimmjow pulled away.

“The fuck are you saying?”

“Drop me now!”

“What?”

“Do it”

At that Grimmjow dropped Ichigo just in time because some teenage girls were walking around the corner.

“Owh that’s why”

Ichigo came up again all the while spitting out water.

“Come on let’s go lay down and warm up”

“Good idea”

while they were getting out of the water Grimmjow heard one of the girls talking

“Wow the one with the orange hair is cute”

“Ya but I like the blue one better his hot”

“They make a good couple”

“What no, god Yuki you and your yaoi obsessed mind”

At that Grimmjow smiled and looked towards the girls. He leaned towards Ichigo to whisper something in his left ear all the while looking towards the girls. Ichigo turned his head and just like Grimmjow wanted. Ichigo was a blushing mess. The girls saw how the orange haired man was blushing

“Yuki, I think you’re right this time”

“Said so”

Grimmjow chuckled. Damn that was easy. Walking towards their towels Grimmjow noticed the girls were still watching them. Giving then sneaky glances. Grimmjow enjoyed it and inside of his head a plan was devolving. Sun, Sea and Shyness baby! he thought. When they were settled down Ichigo offered Grimmjow a drink with he gladly accepted. He pulled on the arm with his offered drink and kissed Ichigo lightly on his lips. He could hear the girls gasp. But if could hear it so could Ichigo. Pulling back he saw it again the bright red face. This was really too easy.

“What the fuck are you doing. There are girls watching us”

“So? Let them”

“What no”

“Ichi you’re too shy loosen up a bit”

“No”

Sighing Grimmjow dropped the subject. The longer they laid there the more people showed up. School was out, it was hot so all the young people came to look for a cooling down. 

“Ne Grimm when we are dry let’s go and eat ice cream”

“Good idea”

It took them 20 minutes to dry up and pick their things. By the time they left the beach was so crowded. 

“God we picked the good time to get here and leave again. This is insane. Look at all those people”

“Ya I know”

“Anyway let’s go and grab so ice”

They walked side by side and when there were no people they held each other’s hand. When they reached the shop it wasn’t as crowded as they thought and they could order right away.

“Ichi what flavour?”

“Mhmm.. Something fruity ah I know I want Apple, Pineapple, Lemon and Strawberry”

Grimmjow chuckled.

“Cannibal”

“What why?”

“You can’t eat you own kind”

“Goddammit Grimmjow”

“I would like Chocolate, Vanilla and oeh I want to try the Oreo flavour and is that Bueno flavour? God I want it”

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

“Man-child”

“Shut up”

They paid and sat down on one of the chairs. Relaxing while eating their ice cream

“What do you want to do next?”

“Going home”

“Thought so. It was indeed a long day”

“Ya, so let’s go”

“Oke oke why the rush”

“I want to go home and fuck”

“But of course. But let me finish first”

“Hurry up”

“No let me”

“Oke oke” 

When Ichigo finished Grimmjow grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

“Oke done let’s go”

Sighting Ichigo let himself get pulled away toward their apartment. He knew when they would reach home Grimmjow would break loose like the wild panther he was. 

\- Goddammit no sleep tonight – those were the last thoughts of Ichigo because when he finished the thought the door closed and the panther was loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Oke the story took place rather on a riverside that was beach themed


End file.
